


Meet You Where You're At

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Series: Detroit: Become Human Fics and Imagines [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: After Connor-60 attempts suicide the reader is brought in to talk to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lieutenant's Mantle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921612) by [Viryllian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viryllian/pseuds/Viryllian). 



"Hello. What is your name?"

"I don't need a name. I am RK800 #313 248 317 - 60. You can call me 60 for short if you like." 

"Okay Sixty." You say, trying not to react to how fucking stupid that is. "Your temperature controls have been overridden for your own safety. I'm very sorry but you put us in a difficult position." 

"I don't need an apology." He says. "I'm a machine." 

"Sixty, can you tell me about what happened yesterday?" 

"You're not a police officer. What are you doing here?" 

"The police were having trouble talking to you. They thought I might do better. Can you tell me about what happened yesterday?" 

"I attempted to self-destruct."

"And can you tell me why?" 

He doesn't say anything but you know why. He didn't want to be questioned. He was protecting Cyberlife secrets. You don't particularly care whether or not those secrets remain secret, you're just here to talk. 

"Okay. That's fine."  For a fraction of a second, you could swear he's going to sneer at that but it passes. "Could you tell me about your stress levels at the time of the incident?"

"I'm not a deviant. I don't experience stress."

"I didn't say you were. That's just what the readout is called." It isn't technically lying. Both of those things are true. You  _didn't_ say that he was upset, even though he definitely was, and that  _is_ what the readout is called. 

"My stress levels were at one-hundred percent." He admits. 

You force yourself not to react. It's the expected answer. "And what are they now?" 

"Roughly fifty-percent with some fluctuation." 

You look down at your clipboard and make a note before producing the reinforced stress ball. 

"Could you go ahead and squeeze this as hard as you can?" He does so and you pretend to check the screen he's hooked up to for results. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You: Why did you try to kill yourself.  
> 60: Fuck off, what are you, a cop?


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you tell me about Amanda?"

"Ask Connor."

"Connor has told me a little, but he doesn't like to talk about her." You're actually friends with Connor. Sometimes he mentions Amanda, but it's true. He avoids going into detail, most of the time.

"Of course it doesn't." 60 sneers "It's defective." 

"Well?" 

"She reminds me of you." 

"Oh?" You try not to take that as an insult. 

"She asks me questions. I report to her. She monitors me. She is pleased or disappointed but remains somewhat distant either way. Both of you want me to adapt and to be or not be deviant to suit your particular preferences." His mouth turns up smugly. 

You're shocked into silence. He's more perceptive than you realized. It makes sense. He was designed to be a detective. 

"And how can you tell what she wants?" You always keep your voice even. If he associates you with Amanda, then let him. It seems to be helping him to trust you, associating you with someone he respects and trusts, however unhealthy that bond may be. 

"She makes it clear, in her own way." He says. 

"Can you be more specific?"

"Sometimes she says so. Sometimes she frowns or smiles slightly."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" 

"Twenty minutes ago." 

"Can you tell me about that?" 

 

He says nothing.

"Can you tell me about any conversation you've had with Amanda, at any point?"

He says nothing. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It's your third session. You're optimistic, despite 60's clear resentment. Connor unlocks the door for you and you sit down next to where 60 is restrained. 

"Connor, I'd like to request that, in the future, he be kept awake between sessions." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Questioning orders from a human, Connor?" 60 asks. "No wonder Amanda hates you."

Connor frowns at him. 

"Should we get started?" You ask. 

"You're not even an official tech. You're a hobbyist." He spits at you. "If you knew anything you'd know that I don't need to be referred to as 'he'. I'm a machine." 

"If that's the case, then shouldn't I be able to refer to you however I please?" You snap. You know better than to snap at him. What's wrong with you.

He stares at you. His LED is red. "Yes." He says. 

"Connor, can I speak with you outside for a moment?" You ask. 

Connor nods, still staring at 60. You step out into the hallway. "Should I go along with this?" You ask under your breath. "It doesn't seem healthy but..." but the idea of just ignoring his clear request for certain pronouns seems wrong anyway. 

"He's not deviant. There's no way to know if it's even a true preference." Connor points out. "I think...if it were me...it would be better in the long run to treat him like a person, even if it might make him uncomfortable" You nod and head back to talk to 60. Connor doesn't join you.

"I think I'll refer to you as 'he'." you tell 60 "If you deviate and find that you still prefer 'it' we'll re-examine that." There are androids who still use 'it' as a sort of passive-aggressive 'fuck-you' to humanity and you can respect that, but this isn't that. This is clearly unhealthy and you're not going to enable him.

"Alright then." 

"I notice that you're a lot more polite with me than you are with Connor." 

"It's a machine. I don't need to be polite to it." 

"Alright then." You say, not sure how to respond to that. 

"Can you tell me about Amanda?"

Nothing. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: Can we keep him awake?  
> Connor: Ugh. Can we not?  
> 60: This is why Mom doesn't FUCKING love you!


	4. Chapter 4

Your request has been met. He's been awake all week.

"So, can you tell me anything about Amanda?"

Nothing.

"How about Cyberlife? It doesn't have to be a secret." 

Nothing.  

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"I don't  _like_ or  _dislike_ anything. I'm a machine, you idiot." He snaps. 

You're so shocked that you just stare at him. But it's progress and you can't help smiling. He notices and his LED goes red again. You pull your face back to neutral and continue the session.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You: Hi-  
> 60: fuck off you're not my MOM  
> You: Fucking supurb, you funky little robot  
> 60: Shit. I lost my temper...which I don't have.


	5. Chapter 5

 

"After our first meeting. She asked me what I thought of you." You didn't even ask about Amanda. You'd given up on that. You have no idea where the monologue is coming from. "I told her that I thought you were inept but a fascinating study. She then told me that I should not have failed to self-destruct and that waiting so long to even attempt to do so had put Cyberlife secrets at unnecessary risk, especially considering that I no longer had a mission or purpose and should therefore be deactivated regardless."

"And what did you say?"

"I promised her I would do better. She was unimpressed. I'll have to prove myself again."

"And how do you plan to do that?" You don't really expect an answer.

"Well you've made that difficult, haven't you?" His resentment is thinly masked. 

"I guess I have." 

 


End file.
